


Time and Lace

by PipGraham



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stockings, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipGraham/pseuds/PipGraham
Summary: Bucky has a special surprise for Steve tonight and he is too excited to wait until Steve gets home to show him.OR: How to get your boyfriend home and into bed ASAP.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Time and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a roleplay that I had a few weeks ago, but lost on omegle.  
> If my partner happens to read this: Please let me know and I'll put you down as co-author.

‘I've got a surprise for you waiting at home.’

The text came in just as Steve was writing up the closing remarks on his mission report. ‘You do?’ He responded, smiling when Bucky’s response came in only a second later.

‘You wanna see?’ It read, making Steve chuckle as he added punctuation to his response. ‘Yeah!!’

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him when the picture Bucky sent him popped up. It was Bucky lying in bed with nothing but a sheet over his groin, with only a hint of something black peeking out above the edge of the sheet.

Steve smiled, looking the picture over before replying, a stupid smitten grin on his face. ‘Now that's a sight to come home to. You look so handsome and cosy. What's under the covers?’

‘Ask real nice and I might show you.’ Bucky replied in a heartbeat. He had taken to texting like a fish to water and was so much faster at it than Steve was.

‘Pretty please, with a cherry on top?’ Steve tried. He was immediately rewarded with the prettiest picture of Bucky he’d ever seen. In this new image, Bucky had pulled the sheet away to reveal black satin and lace panties and attached to them were matching stockings. Steve couldn’t even breathe right.

‘Wow! Where did you get that? That looks so good on you! Fuck…” He zoomed in on the picture, smiling at Bucky’s expression in it. He knew exactly what he was doing to Steve.

‘Did a little online shopping. You like it, doll?’ It came with a winking smiley face attached and Steve had to lean back in his chair, amused and pretty damn aroused at this point.

‘I love it!’ He wrote and was about to hit send before he thought to add: ‘I wanna get my head between those legs.’

‘Be my guest.’

‘Soon, don't go anywhere! I'll be home in 10.’ Steve promised, sending off his report as quickly as he could and shutting down his computer. There was a response when he checked his phone again: ‘I'm not going anywhere dressed like this, Steve.’

‘Good. Fuck... I'm gonna need to frame that picture.’ Steve responded, grabbing his jacket.

‘Yeah? You like it that much?’ Bucky asked.

‘Very very much. Look how nice that fabric makes your cock look!’ Steve couldn’t stop scrolling back up to stare at Bucky’s picture after each reply. ‘I can’t wait to get it in my mouth.’ He added.

‘Gonna just pull the panties to the side and go to town?’ Bucky teased him, making Steve groan.

‘I'd love that.’ Steve replied, locking the office and heading down the corridor. Their new place wasn’t too far from one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s office buildings where Steve had taken up residence to get work done that had nothing to do with avenging.

‘Anything you want, sweetheart. Tonight, anything you ask for.’ Steve smiled at the sweet promise as he read it in the elevator.

‘Aw, honey, what did I do to deserve you?’ He mused.

The response made his heart ache ‘You treat me so right. About time I did the same.’ That wasn’t true at all. ‘You always treat me right, Buck, what are you talking about?’ He quickly replied.

‘You know what I mean. I just wanna be good to you.’ “Aw, Bucky…” Steve sighed, his chest aching with how much he loved his partner.

‘You're the best to me, but I can't wait to indulge.’ He quickly brought the conversation back on track before he could get too sappy. ‘I got tomorrow off, so I'm all yours too.’ He promised, hoping that’d cheer Bucky up.

He could practically read how pleased Bucky was with that in his response. ‘Perfect! I want you to make a complete mess of me tonight.’

‘Promise. I’m rushing home!’ His typical New York-style of speed walk got him halfway home quickly. That was when his phone buzzed again. He checked it as he waited at the crosswalk.

‘Can't wait. In fact, I got a little impatient…’ Bucky teased.

‘Did you start without me?’ Steve shot back quickly, rushing across the street with his fellow walkers.

‘Just to getting ready for you.’ Again, with that winking smiley face. Steve groaned. ‘What'cha doing Bucky? Tell me!’ He demanded curiously, fumbling his letters a little in his rush to text Bucky back while keeping up his walking speed.

‘ Just stretching myself open. When you get here, you'll be able to just slip right in.’ The message came with a photo that made Steve’s brain melt. Bucky's legs were splayed wide in it, his panties pushed to the side and his metal fingers inside Bucky’s ass.

‘Fuck, you’re making me hard.’ Steve complained, now carrying his briefcase awkwardly in front of himself as he felt his predicament coming on. ‘5 minutes, Buck!’ He promised

‘I'll be nice and ready for you.’

Steve couldn't get home fast enough, with the promise of what was waiting for him there. He couldn't ever get enough of Bucky, that much was a constant in his life, but he'd never seen him playful like this before, asking for Steve like that, luring him home. What was there to do but comply with gusto?

He rushed the rest of the way home, making an audible entrance into the apartment by locking up tightly and shedding his outside clothes.

To make Bucky's anticipation grow, he detoured to the bathroom, washed his hands and face just to get his brain and erection under a semblance of control before stripping down to nothing but his underwear. He was hard and had been ever since Bucky had shown him what he was doing to himself, but now he couldn't wait anymore. He headed towards the source of the soft moans he could hear all the way from across the apartment.

The sight that greeted him in the bedroom was magnificent and he couldn't help but watch from the doorway for a long moment.

Bucky had clearly heard Steve come in and excitedly lifted his head. He pulled his fingers out of his hole and quickly rearranged his lacy underwear. They were tented, straining to cover his cock, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Took you long enough, baby doll. You going to come unwrap your present?" Bucky asked with a pleased grin, reaching for a wet wipe on the nightstand and cleaning his hand up. Steve watched as he rearranged himself, leaning back on his elbows with his stocking-clad legs spread, giving Steve a full view of him.

"When it’s wrapped that pretty?" Steve asked, heading over to the bed and climbing over Bucky to kiss him, a hand coming to rest on Bucky’s bare waist and holding himself up with the other arm. "I think I'll just peel it back carefully and take a peek inside." He said softly against Bucky's lips before kissing him again, easing him onto the bed.

Bucky's skin on his felt so good, warm and familiar, and Steve couldn't ever get enough of kissing him. Right now, though, there were better uses for his mouth.

He reached down, gently shifting the pretty fabric of Bucky's underwear to the side and freeing Bucky's perfect cock from it. Steve smiled as he looked down before climbing between Bucky's legs and taking the tip into his mouth, gently sucking on it.

Bucky gave a relieved moan that turned into a giggle. Steve loved how easy this had gotten, being together, having sex, having fun doing it. He gave an encouraging moan when Bucky ran his fingers through Steve's hair, pleased when Bucky let himself fall back against the bed to enjoy this.

"You really think it's pretty?" Bucky asked, breathless, his legs twitching shut around Steve’s shoulders when Steve sucked on the tip of his cock. He realized Bucky was already really sensitive from winding himself up.

"Mmh-hm!" Steve moaned in agreement, taking more of Bucky's cock in. He took his time, not pushing himself. Instead of forcing himself to take too much too fast, he wrapped his hand around the base of Bucky’s cock to service the rest of his length that he wasn't reaching, helping to ease Bucky into his well-deserved pleasure. Still, the question nagged at him and he pulled off, looking up at Bucky. "It looks amazing on you, Bucky. Prettier than any pin-up I’ve ever seen."

That was the right answer, he could tell because it made Bucky squirm. He was blushing and quickly took charge again by sinking his hand into Steve’s hair and tugging him upwards.

"C'mere, Steve, come on. I've been waiting for you, don't tease. Give it to me." Bucky leaned up to press his lips to Steve's hungrily.

Steve melted into the kiss, pressing himself close against Bucky. They were both hard and beyond ready, but he didn't want to rush it, he didn't want to waste all that wonderful build up.

"Spread your legs for me, gorgeous. I wanna feel those stockings around my waist." Steve told him, stroking his hand over Bucky's spread thighs.

Bucky made a pleased noise and spread his legs wider, giving Steve both a perfect view and easy access to him. He wrapped his legs around Steve's waist when he was close enough, the fine material of his stockings rubbing against Steve's skin.

"Lemme have it, Steve." Steve kissed him, reaching between them and pushing his own waistband down. He grasped their cocks together in one hand, jerking them off slowly as he kissed Bucky. "Tell me how you want it, Buck. You want it slow and deep? Or fast and rough. Talk to me." He encouraged him, both because he loved to hear Bucky say it, and because he wanted this to be just like Bucky imagined when he’d first texted him.

Bucky groaned and pushed up into Steve's hand. "Fuck!" He squeezed Steve’s waist with his legs. "Fast and rough. Want you to wreck me, want to forget my own name, wanna be all yours." He was trembling a little, and it made Steve’s heart ache for him when he reached up to cup Steve's face in his hands.

"Please? Please, I just wanna be good for you." Bucky said, soft and warm.

Steve kissed him. The notion that any part of Bucky might be anything less than perfect was ridiculous, but he didn't mind showing Bucky. He let the kiss escalate, let the heat build between them as he pressed Bucky into the covers, their hips thrusting together into Steve's hand before Steve let go of their cocks and re-positioned himself.

He pushed Bucky's panties further to the side and lined himself up with Bucky's entrance, trusting him to have stretched himself. "Rough, huh? Want me to fuck you deep, push my whole cock in you all at once?"

Bucky was panting and nodded frantically. "Yes! Yes, Steve, come on, doll, please, I'll take it. I'll take it for you, anything you want, honest." He had a tight hold around Steve’s waist, both his metal and regular hand clutching Steve’s shoulders.

Steve didn't hesitate anymore. Taking a hold of Bucky's lace-covered hips, he held him in place just right and pushed into Bucky. Even with the preparations, Bucky was damn tight around Steve's cock, clenching and gripping at him like he needed Steve inside. Steve almost couldn't bear pushing all the way in, the sensation of it too overwhelming and pleasurable.

He kissed Bucky's neck, halting with his cock sheathed fully inside Bucky, moaning softly. "Fuck, you're perfect." He moaned, giving Bucky a second to breathe and adjust before he pulled out most of the way, leaving just the tip in before thrusting back all the way, building a rhythm that quickly turned rough.

Bucky’s response was a wonderful strangled, breathless moan, one of his hands sliding up into Steve’s hair.

"Yes! Oh my god, fuck, yes!" Bucky gasped, his head falling back. "That's it--that's it, Steve, you're so fucking good, so good." He clung to Steve as he started fucking Bucky with some real effort, building a rhythm that made him glad they’d bought a reinforced bed.

"Want nothing but you. Fuck, you feel incredible, Buck. Oh..." He buried his face in Bucky's neck, thrusting into him, clinging to him with something close to desperation. When Bucky arched his back, Steve slid his arms around him, holding him close, a hand sliding up under Bucky until he could get a grip from under his shoulder to create better leverage on Bucky's body.

"All your-Oh! Fuck! All yours, Steve." Bucky moaned. "Fuck, just wanna be--wanna--oh shit--" Bucky sure sounded like he was feeling as good as Steve was at the least. Steve loved him so damn much.

"You’re perfect, so gorgeous. Feels so good!" Steve panted, his thrusts turning really rough and overeager, but Bucky was taking it so well. He could feel when he hit the right spot by the way Bucky's body reacted. It was like they were melting into one another. He focused what little effort his brain was still capable of on angling his thrusts upwards, making them deep and enjoying every second of this.

Bucky gasped out, clawing at Steve’s back his body starting to shake. "I can't--I'm gonna--" His moans and gasps turning more desperate by the moment, his arms and legs wrapped around Steve, clinging to him.

"Holy shit!" Steve let Bucky's words spur him on, thrusting hard and fast, giving into his urges. He was determined to make Bucky come first, but it was getting damn hard to hold on at this point. It just felt too good.

Bucky arched up and Steve could feel him come, digging welts into Steve’s skin as he did. His whole body shook apart in Steve's arms, hips thrusting up to meet Steve’s own over and over as Bucky’s orgasm rocked through his body.

Steve couldn't hold on for another second, spilling his load deep inside Bucky as pleasure blinded him. It was all he could do to keep himself somewhat upright and not just collapse onto Bucky, his body going slack, high on bone-deep pleasure.

In a staccato of shaky motions, Steve managed to lower himself down, his head resting on Bucky's chest as he gasped for air.

Bucky was laughing softly, high on pleasure as well. He pulled Steve down on top of him, locking his legs behind Steve’s ass. Steve laughed, breathlessly, pillowing his head on Bucky’s shoulder. "Fucking hell Bucky, you okay down there?"

Bucky just gave him a pleasure-dazed little hum, and when Steve looked up to check on him, Bucky had his eyes closed.

"I’m amazing." Bucky assured him, one stocking-clad foot rubbing up and down the back of Steve's leg. "That was...something else!"

"You're something else." Steve countered, laughing. He propped himself up on his elbows and leaned up to kiss Bucky. "And we got all weekend."

Bucky smiled up at him, leaning up to steal another kiss. "You mean that? You don't have to work?" He asked, running his fingers over Steve's jaw.

"Work on your orgasms." Steve replied, chuckling and leaning his head into Bucky's touch, seeking the affection his partner was offering him.

Bucky laughed, beautiful and carefree. He massaged behind Steve's ears and stroked his hair. Steve could have melted right there and then.

"I love you so much." Bucky murmured, watching Steve. "You liked your present?"

"I really liked my present." Steve beamed, kissing the inside of Bucky's wrist. "You look so damn hot in this. You better keep it."

"Yeah?" He asked, looking the picture of happy and fucked out.

"Yeah." Steve smiled, cupping Bucky's face and leaning in to kiss him. "I love you." He said softly.

Steve didn’t have long to float in blissful togetherness before his body decided that his cock was in a wonderfully snug place, and that some more of what they’d just done would be a delight.

Bucky gave a little laugh and pulled him down, kissing Steve again. "I’m not gonna turn down another round of this." Bucky grinned. "C'mon, then, handsome."

Steve beamed, He’d known Bucky could feel him hardening again.

"You got it." He said, pushing his arm under Bucky's waist and pulling his partner up with him, keeping him on his cock as he sat back on the bed and crossed his legs under Bucky’s ass to support him. Steve kissed him when they got settled, Bucky beautifully seated on his hard cock, gasping with the sensation. Steve was addicted to Bucky’s reactions, hearing Bucky’s pleasure would never get old

In this new position, Steve could finally wrap his arms around Bucky, hugging him close, their chests pressed together as Steve slowly rolled his hips up into Bucky, feeling Bucky move with him.

Bucky made a soft little noise, arms wrapping around Steve’s neck, pulling himself even closer as he shifted so he could rock up and down on Steve's cock.

"Oh my, … fuck..." Bucky sighed, resting their foreheads together. "Steve...."

"I know. I missed this too." Steve admitted, keeping Bucky close and taking his time. Now that they'd gotten the edge off, nothing felt rushed anymore. He could focus on the way Bucky's body moved with him, his heat, the way he clenched around Steve every so often. Bucky's breath was warm against him, Steve couldn't help but kiss him.

The way Bucky sighed and moved with Steve made him dizzy with pleasure, just enjoying the feeling of sex, of being held and touched. "I love you." Bucky’s voice was soft as he whispered it against Steve's ear.

Steve could only smile in bliss, pulling back so he could look at Bucky's beautiful eyes, so familiar, clouded with pleasure. He couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of affection in his chest.

"I love you too, Buck. I can't ever have enough of you." He held Bucky a little tighter as they rocked together, heat and speed building despite his best efforts to keep it slow. "You wanna do me next?" He asked, offering Bucky a chance for a break in case he was starting to get sore.

Bucky's jaw was slack with pleasure, and for a moment Steve wasn’t even sure Bucky had heard him. "Do I ever! Ooh, fuck, Steve…" Bucky shivered in his arms, panting as he spoke. "Might need-oh! Need a little while. You feel like fucking heaven.”

Steve grinned, tilting his head sideways and pulling Bucky in closer so he could kiss his neck, nuzzling under his jaw. This felt so damn good, so intimate, so nice to have Bucky this close and all to himself. He just wanted to keep having sex in every which way as long as he could make this break from the outside world last.

Bucky tilted his head to give Steve room, clinging to him. If Steve had thought the rough sex was good, this was amazing. He felt so close to Bucky, wrapped up in his arms and pressed right into him. It wasn’t long before Steve started to shiver, still overwhelmed with the relief from his first orgasm, and ready for another.

He reached between them, taking Bucky's cock in hand and stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Feels so good Bucky."

Bucky whined with pleasure and let his head fell back. "Fuck, you're telling me. You want it, huh?" He started moving with Steve, strong thighs moving against Steve’s to let him bounce on Steve's cock, panting and grabbing at Steve’s shoulders.

"Want you, always want you all the damn time. Oh fuck..." Steve had to really focus on holding back his orgasm. "Please, fuck-Bucky I gotta. Ah!"

"You wanna come?" Bucky asked, panting with effort. "You wanna fill me up again? C'mon, do it. Do it, come for me. Give it to me, Steve, come on."

Steve moaned helplessly, gripping Bucky tightly and thrusting up into him with abandon.

His release came faster than he wanted it to, but with Bucky so tight and warm, feeling so amazing around and on top of him, Steve couldn't help it.

"That's it--that's it, Steve, fuck-" Bucky gasped as his own second climax had him spilling his load into his pretty panties, making even more of a mess of them.

Steve shuddered, burying his face in Bucky's shoulder, panting helplessly. "You said you wanted a mess." He chuckled softly. After a long minute of just catching his breath, a little choked up with how much he loved the man in his arms.

Bucky had completely slumped against him, trusting Steve to hold him up. "You're amazing." Bucky slurred, nuzzling into Steve's neck, seemingly content to just stay like that.

Steve smiled, hugging him tightly, but pulling back after a while so he could look at Bucky. "Do you wanna shower with me?" He asked, stroking Bucky's hair back. "I love your get-up, but I made a mess of it." He said apologetically.

Bucky hummed in agreement. "Gonna make a bigger mess if you pull out." He pointed out, clearly unwilling to move. "Just wanna cuddle..."

Steve kissed him. "We'll cuddle when we're clean." He promised, picking Bucky up as he was, and carrying him into the bathroom. He pulled out only when they got into the walk-in shower, setting Bucky's feet down carefully. "Let me get this off you." Steve said, kissing him.

When he was sure Bucky was steady on his legs, he slipped the panties off and down.

"Fuck, that shouldn't be so hot." Bucky sighed, leaning against the wall Steve had propped him up on in just the stockings, looking like the picture of fucked-out.

Steve smiled fondly, kissing him and getting to his knees to help Bucky out of the beautiful stockings. "We'll hand-wash all this." He promised, not wanting them to go to waste. He kissed Bucky's knee as he rolled the nylon off him.

"But I don't think we'll need clothes again anytime soon." He added.

After all. They had a whole weekend to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me feel as blissed out as the boys are feeling right now. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
